Battleship
A Battleship is a heavily armed and armored vehicle that out-masses most space stations. Battleships are the largest craft fielded by any House military and serve as bases for House military fighter patrols. Bounty Hunters can also often be found in the bars on Battleships. Except during the Single Player Plot, battleships do not move, and simply act as bases. All battleships have 69,300 hull points, but do not mount shields. Unfortunately, destroyable battleships do not appear outside of the Single Player Plot without mods. It is notable that both Kusari and especially Rheinland have less Battleships than Liberty and Bretonia. This is likely because of the recent conflicts between Rheinland and Kusari, and also the events of the Single Player Plot. "Base" Battleships by House Liberty *Battleship Missouri, New York system *Battleship Rio Grande, Colorado system *Battleship Yukon, California system *Battleship Mississippi, Texas system Bretonia *Battleship Suffolk, New London system *Battleship Essex, Dublin system *Battleship Norfolk, Cambridge system *Battleship York, Leeds system Kusari *Battleship Matsumoto, Hokkaido system *Battleship Nagumo, Kyushu system *Battleship Myoko, Shikoku system Rheinland *Battleship Westfalen, Hamburg system Purchasable Ships Each House Military has a Heavy Fighter type which is sold on that House's battleships. A listing follows: Liberty *Liberty BDR-337 Defender Heavy Fighter Bretonia *Bretonia B-907A Crusader Heavy Fighter Kusari *Kusari J10-15P Dragon Heavy Fighter Rheinland *Rheinland 90-ARKM-N9 Valkyrie Heavy Fighter Single Player Plot Battleships A number of battleships exist only in the Single Player Plot, and are destroyed, damaged, or otherwise not present afterward. Liberty *Battleship Unity - Destroyed in Mission 4 by Marcus Walker and LNS Utah *Battleship Harmony - Damaged in Mission 3 by Rheinland fighters and gunboats while protecting Willard Research Station. *Battleship Arizona - Destroyed in Mission 11 by Marcus Walker *Battleship Texas - Destroyed in Mission 11 by Marcus Walker *Battleship Omaha - Seen in Mission 11 *Unnamed battleship berthed at Norfolk Shipyard *Battleship Osiris - Seen from Mission 10 through the end of the game Rheinland *Battleship Wotan - Encountered in the Cambridge system during Mission 5. Blocks the jump hole to Leeds and is destroyed by two defecting cloaked Rheinland Valkyries. *Battleship Schiller - Encountered in the Tau 29 system during Mission 7. Intercepts the player with its fleet but is destroyed by the player. *Battleship Odin - Encountered in th Hamburg system during Mission 10. Attacks the player just after he's jumped trough the jump hole, but is then attacked by the Osiris. "You Sunk My Battleship!" - Capital Ship Hunting for Beginners So, you want to put some numbers on the board for your capital ship kills, eh? Well, it's going to have to be in the Single Player Plot, unless you're using a mod! During the plot, you won't be able to level up enough to get a Very Heavy Fighter or the Sunslayer Torpedo Launcher until you've completed it. Therefore, the best torpedo you'll have for this work is the Starkiller Torpedo Launcher. How to Make a Torpedo Run: First, ensure that during your dogfighting that you've got the Torpedo launcher turned off. To turn off a weapon, simply click it in your interface. To turn it back on, click it again. If you just leave your torpedoes on, every time you shoot it'll launch a torpedo. Torpedoes are slow and virtually useless against agile fighters, so save 'em for the big boys! OK, so you've fought off (or ignored) the fighters and are approaching your target. Turn on your torpedo launcher and begin evasive maneuvers. If possible, figure out where the turrets are on the ship and make your approach in such a way as to avoid their fields of fire. The less turrets shooting at you, the better. As you get close to the target, hit your thrusters as you fire your torpedoes. If you thrust when you shoot a torpedo, you add your thruster speed to the torpedo speed, greatly increasing its impulse to the target. It is uncertain whether one can enter cruise speed, cut engines (to avoid cruise disruption), and add the cruise velocity to the torpedo (would be nice); however, cutting engines doesn't allow for a whole lot in the way of evasive maneuvers. Starkiller Torpedoes do a paltry 2,424 damage per shot (and a battleship hull is 69,300 hull points!). Therefore, to shoot a battleship down with JUST Starkiller Torpedoes, you need to hit it 29 times (and you only have 50 shots, tops)! Don't forget to strafe the target liberally while you're making your torpedo run: every shot counts! If you're persistent, you can shave down the number of torpedoes needed into the low 20's, allowing you to kill a second battleship if you're really enterprising. Opportunities to Kill Battleships in Single Player Plot In Mission 4, you get your first chance: the Battleship Unity comes to block your escape from Planet Manhattan. Category:Battleship Category:House Militaries